dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DC Comics Database/Archives
Editing Help Um ... yeah, the link on the left under "help" doesn't link to anything useful. It should go to Help:Editing Roygbiv666 02:11, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : Sorry about that... should be fixed now. :) :--Jamie 14:21, 27 February 2007 (UTC) The All-New, All-Different, DC Database Project! Okay, fine. So I stole the subject line from the X-Men. But even a mutant wouldn't look down their nose at the stylish new design for the main page. Brand new look. Same old comics. Lookin' shweet! --Brian 14:16, 12 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Glad you enjoy... :) :--Jamie 17:15, 12 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Yeah, okay. I did it. I confess. I changed the feature article. ...but hey, Jamie said I could! Really, he did. It's on my talk page. Jokes aside, I mainly changed it because the Superman one has been up for quite some time now. Plus, I think it would be cool to spotlight some obscure characters as well as the famous DC heavies. Not sure why I picked El Diablo. The page just "spoke" to me. Now, on to the News articles! *cracks knuckles* Mmmwaaaaaaahhh Haaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaa! --Brian 09:21, 25 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) "DC Database Project am worst Wikia site ever!" "DC Database Project am worst Wikia site ever!" phrase on Bizarro's picture... please edit this :That's exactly how Bizarro talks.... Profzoom 01:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I put it in there in an attempt to be funny. --Brian Kurtz 13:34, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Off the page Hi guys: I was looking for information on the 1940s "Adventures of Superman" radio show here, and I don't see it. I would start a page about it, but I'm not sure if it would be appropriate. Is this wiki solely for the comic books, or is it possible to include other DC-related spinoffs -- radio shows, TV shows, movies, etc? -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :I have no problem with it, and to my knowledge neither do any of the other admins. Currently, there is nothing here about the Superman radio series, and that would surely be an asset. Check out the Other Media category for TV shows, novels and such (It's kinda sparse, but we're getting there). By the way, Toughpigs, your user name sounds familiar to me. Do you edit at CollinWiki? --Brian Kurtz 20:50, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, got it! I didn't see the Other Media category, thanks. And yeah, I've edited a little bit at CollinWiki; we must have met there. Nice to see you again! -- Danny (talk) 00:39, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Voting booth Can we add this to the Main Page like the MDP? :--Roygbiv666 12:56, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Barry Allen Flash I understand that the Barry Allen Flash died during the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" story line but it seems he is also dead in the DC Univserse after it is rebooted. If he died during the" Crisis", wouldn't he be forgotten like how the Earth-1 Supergirl was after she was killed during the Crisis? Of course, in the current DC continuity, he could have not died in the Crisis but in another way. Tell whatyou think about his death in the current DC world ASAP Thank You. Jesse91 :Please ask questions like that on the forums. :) :Cheers, :--Jamie 23:52, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Portuguese language Dc Database. Hi all. How can I start a portuguese version of DC Database? Is there anybody at this job? Thanks, Christian Bitencourt diz! 00:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC). :Sim!! :--Jamie 00:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Featured Article APRIL FOOLS! Yeah, I'm feeling prankish. Don't worry, the Countdown featured article will be re-posted tomorrow. Hee hee hee. --Brian Kurtz 15:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Whoooo. I had actually hard to believe that lol. :@ Brian: You had no idea how close I was to sending you a talk page message to ask about that. Hehehe... The Clever Guy Talk 18:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. That's okay. I expect to receive at least one message on my talk page before the day's through. :) --Brian Kurtz 20:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Optimizing the usage of DPL Hi folks, I'm PanSola, a Wikia Helper. I am dropping by to chat about DPL (Dynamic Page List) usage practices. This site is among one of the most popular Wikia wikis that use a large number of DPL calls, and as DPL queries can sometimes pose quit a load on the servers, being careful with the usage of DPL can help improve the general user experience at Wikia. One of the most simple ways to reduce the demand of DPL on the servers is to enable caching of the results. The more often a page with DPL calls get viewed, the greater the effect caching has. And so on a popular wiki such as this one, enabling caching is likely to help reduce the server load quite a bit. Unfortunately there is a downside: caching means the results won't immediately update when information on the wiki changes. Sometimes the information can be out of sync by several hours. If you are worried about technical accuracy, you can place a note warning the visitors "new changes may not be updated immediately". For mission-critical usages of DPL that are time-sensitive such that any delay is unacceptable, enabling caching wouldn't be a good idea. I'll drop by again later with more tips on how to improve server performance via optimizing DPL usage. If you have any questions, concerns, or think it's a good idea but need help implementing the change, feel free to discuss here. If you need a fast response from me, please ping me on my talk page (but still keep the main discussion here, so everything is in one place). Thanks. (you can also check out more tips here). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi all, just dropping by to bump the conversation a bit, and making sure you guys are ok with me dropping suggestions here (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:27, 5 May 2008 (UTC) A Classic Hero Returns to the DCU Haha, it says "Spoiler: A Classic Hero Returns to the DCU." For the longest time, I thought it was talking about Stephanie Brown, who is also returning, and I had no idea why she was being considered so classic. But I get it now. Excuse me, I have to move to a house with less paint chips. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 06:34, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hattergirl Hi guys! I'm new. I went and saw the Dark Knight. I'm a huge Batman fan. My favorite villains are: The Joker, The Penguin, and Mad Hatter.